Wild in the Wizarding Wilderness
by CrystalSaffron
Summary: Two new arrivals to Hogwarts throws the castle into an uproar! (Pg-13 for swearing) R & R please!
1. Chapter 1: Not In Kansas

Title: Wild in the Wizarding Wilderness

Authoress (es): CrystalSaffron and Persis

Summary: Harry's sixth year in school is turned upside down by two new arrivals from a world where he's considered copyrighted. Follow the strange trial of the girls as they do their best to make it in the world they always considered fiction.

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: We don't own anything Harry Potter related. All we own is the storyline and us.

A/N: (Crystal) Okay, I know some of you are already exiting out (if you haven't already) but please give this story a chance! Yes we are the two girls that fall into the universe, but, besides the fact that we're us there's nothing Mary Sue-ish about us. Nothing is enhanced about us, no special talents (except maybe the power of being random), and this is just us being us. So please be kind and read!

* * *

Harry sighed as he plopped down into his chair. It was his sixth year and it hadn't started out that great. Granted it hadn't started out badly but there was just an overlying sadness that brought his mood down. He missed Sirius a lot. His musings continued into the Sorting in which he half- heartedly clapped for the few that got into Gryffindor. He started to pick at his food when a strange feeling came over him. He stopped playing with his food and glanced around, but nothing seemed amiss. He went back to picking at his food. That's when chaos broke out. A light burst over the Great Hall and a few people screamed. The teachers stood and tried to calm the mass of panicked students but didn't have much luck. No one was really concentrating hard on the light itself, otherwise they would have seen to figures materialize inside it. All of the sudden the light disappeared and all that was left were two girls blinking to clear away the residue light in their eyes.  
A hush fell over the crowd as everyone stared at the newcomers. One of the girls had a short haircut and was wearing a t-shirt that proclaimed Wizard-In-Training and had on jean shorts. The other girl was a bit taller and was wearing jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. They looked at each other and then around at the crowd. Their eyes widened in shock and amazement and the second girl turned to the first.  
"Johnny.....what happened?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "How come Dan Radcliff and Tom Felton....and the entire cast of the Harry Potter movies are here?" The first girl, Johnny, shrugged, utterly confused but this only served to make the second girl more anxious and upset.  
"Johnny! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" The second girl shouted. Johnny jumped back in surprise and her eyes opened in disbelief.  
"I really didn't DO anything this time! Honest! I'm completely innocent!" The second girl snorted and crossed her arms.  
"The day that you're completely innocent is the day that I go platinum blond." Johnny rolled her eyes and copied a similar stance.  
"Oh, come on..it's not like I've killed anyone!" She spoke scornfully.  
"Yet! And I'm sure that somehow you've inadvertently killed someone!" The second girl answered. "Just admit it, I'm right and you're wrong!"  
"Nope! Cause you're right but...you're not right!" Johnny shouted. The second girl looked confused.  
"Wait what?" She asked.  
"You're right but I'm also right." Johnny stated. The second girl shook her head.  
"That doesn't make sense when our views are opposing." She said. Johnny titled her head.  
"So you think I'm not right?" The second girl nodded.  
"Right."  
"So the world isn't round?" Johnny asked. The second girl seemed hopelessly confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny smiled and Harry knew that whatever came out of her mouth was going to make less sense then out of the entire conversation.  
"You said I wasn't right but I never specified what I was right about so therefore you were wrong about my being right but right about me being wrong the first time!" Johnny smiled triumphantly and the second girl stared at her for a moment before throwing her hands into the air in surrender.  
"I give up, you're bloody mad!" Johnny innocently smiled at her.  
"You're right." The girl in the blue shot Johnny a glare before looking around at the people who had been staring at them the whole time. She spoke out into the silence.  
"Would anyone besides my insane friend here mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Everyone in the hall just stared back.  
Finally, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the two girls who looked to be around 16.  
"Why don't you two ladies follow me and we'll get this all straightened out." The girls nodded and Dumbledore swept out followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.  
Harry and the rest of the crowd watched the little procession walk out of the Great Hall followed by the two tentative girls. After the doors had closed the great hall broke out into chatter and Harry inconspicuously nudged Ron and Hermione.  
"Let's follow them. One of the girls mentioned my name." He whispered. Ron looked at him as if he was mad.  
"Umm...Harry...this might be a revelation to you but your name is kind of recognizable." Harry looked annoyed at Ron.  
"I know that, Ron." Harry said irritatedly. "But didn't you see how...well...strange they were?" Suprisingly, Hermione nodded in agreement and turned to Ron.  
"They were too strange and the girl said the 'entire cast of the Harry Potter movies.' Movies Ron! Not real life!" Ron gave in to their pleading looks and sighed.  
"I just want to go on record how weird you all are." Harry and Hermione grinned.  
"Consider it on record." Harry said. "Now lets go."  
Meanwhile....

* * *

Professor Snape heard one of the girls trip for the third time in a row up the stairs and shot a glare at them when they broke out in giggles. The girl with the short haircut looked back amusedly at him and he huffed and looked away. He heard the girl with the long straight black hair mutter to her companion and was able to make out the words.  
"What's up his ass? A log?" Her friend burst into loud giggles and desperately tried to smother them as he sent visual daggers their way. He rolled his eyes to the front and just caught Professor McGonagall's smirk and Dumbledore's small smile as he looked to where they were walking. Already he disliked the girls and sensed that they were going to drive him mad within minutes. They were more bloody annoying then Harry Potter and his little Gryffindor friends. When he listened to them break out in giggles for the fourth time he heaved a tremendous sigh and nearly dropped to his knees in thanks when he realized that they were in front of the entryway to Dumbledore's office.

"Fainting Fancies." Dumbledore said and the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Snape just made out the girl's faint 'oooo's before walking in after McGonagall into the moving staircase not waiting to see if the girls followed because, frankly, he wouldn't mind if he never saw them again. Luck, it seemed was not on his side as when they entered the office the girls clattered in on after him and took the seats that Dumbledore offered them. Professor Snape opted to stand and watched as Dumbledore took his seat with Professor McGonagall standing right behind him.

After everyone was settled Dumbledore calmly looked at the two fidgeting girls and spoke soothingly. "Hello, I'm Professor Dumbledore, this is Professor McGonagall," he motioned to the older woman standing behind him, "and that is Professor Snape." He motioned to Snape who glared at the two girls.

"We know who you are!" One of them burst out and then instantly looked surprised that she had said that.

"I got that impression." Dumbledore stated with his eyes twinkling. "Would you mind telling us who you are?" The girls looked at each other before the one with the black hair nodded.

"I'm Persis Martin and this is Kristen Saffron...or more commonly known as Johnny." The other girl with the short haircut waved shyly. Snape looked at her suspiciously, for some reason he didn't believe the girl was shy at all. He was going to keep an eye on that one...Well, on both of them, but that one more so. She reminded him too much of his childhood enemy Sirius Black. The other girl, Persis, reminded him more of Remus Lupin, and he was at least tolerable. He then realized that Dumbledore was talking again.

"Do you girls have any idea how you got here?" Both girls shook their head.

"Persis was at her house and I was at mine." Kristen answered. "We had just been discussing the latest Harry Potter movie online and then we, or at least I, felt really woozy and blacked out, I guess. Not really sure exactly what happened. Then we ended up here."

Snape had heard something akin to a gasp coming from a corner and turned to inspect but saw no one there. He turned to see if anyone else had noticed it and saw that Persis had her lips pursed in concentration and it seemed as if she wasn't concentrating on the discussion at all.

"Harry Potter movie?" Professor McGonagall inquired. Persis' attention snapped back to the conversation and she nodded.

"The third movie had come out and we had seen it. Then all of this happened. I've concluded that somehow we've managed to land ourselves in the actual Harry Potter universe but I'm not sure how." She ended with a glare directed towards Kristen who instantly rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you I'm innocent!" She burst out. Persis looked at her unbelievingly but blessedly said nothing. Then Snape realized something.

"You keep calling it the Harry Potter universe." Snape barely managed to get out the boy's name without grimacing.

"Why?" Kristen rolled her eyes as if asking he was mad and Snape felt a curious urge to strangle her. "Well, it's like this. The brilliant J.K. Rowling is an author who has written a series of novels based on Harry Potter and his life Hogwarts and a little out of Hogwarts. It's all about this wizard who goes through all these trials and-" Snape interrupted her.

"We know who he is. So the novels follow Harry through his time at Hogwarts?" Persis nodded.

"It is what the girl said." Snape wished for a second that he could take a look through the books so he could finally blame Harry for all the times he had gotten away unpunished. Snape's lip curled. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the books would you?"

Persis rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because we always carry around 5 large novels with us." She said sarcastically. Snape contained his fury, barely. He heard a snicker from a corner and instantly thought it was Persis or Kristen but when he looked at them neither of them were laughing. Persis was looking in the direction of the corner again but wasn't saying anything.

"There's only five novels?" Professor McGonagall asked. "But I thought the series followed Harry's life through all of his time at Hogwarts?"

"The series does, or will, follow all of Harry's life time in Hogwarts but so far J.K. Rowling has only published 5 of the books and is writing the 6th and 7th." Kristen stated.

"Well that settles that." Dumbledore interjected. "For now, though, I think we should think of what to do with you two."

"Umm..."Kristen started, "You're not thinking of selling us to the Russian Mafia are you?" Everyone looked at her strangely. She grinned. "Okay, just making sure."

With that she went back to playing with a thread that had come off her shirt. Persis just blinked and then turned back to Dumbledore, apparently used to the strange comments. Dumbledore took another second to recover and then smiled.

"No, I don't think we'll be selling you to the Russian Mafia, as you so put it Miss. Saffron," Kristen cringed at being called that but let Dumbledore continue uninterrupted. "I was thinking more on the lines of having you as students until we can figure out another course of action."

Dumbledore smiled as the two girls bolted upright in their seats with wide grins on their faces. It was at this point that Snape decided to interject again. "With all due respect, Headmaster. These girls don't have any knowledge of the 5 years of magic that they would need to be placed in with their peers and we're not even sure if they have any magic capabilities at all."

The grins quickly slid off the two girls faces and Snape inwardly rejoiced at their unhappiness. Unfortunately, Snape's happiness soon turned to displeasure as the headmaster continued.

"I am to assume that there was no magic capability in your universe?" The girls nodded sourly but Dumbledore smiled. "Well that doesn't automatically mean that you girls don't have any magic abilities in _this_ universe."

The girl's faces lit up and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled at their joy. "We can figure out if they have any magical capability by using the sorting hat."

Kristen and Persis' eyes lit up in recognition in the name and they seemed eager to try it out. Professor McGonagall brought out the hat and placed it first on Kristen's head. Everyone waited in baited breath as Kristen swung her legs under her chair relaxed. After a while everyone started to get worried as nothing was happening. And then suddenly the hat let out a large chuckle.

"Quite the comedian you are, Kristen! And to answer your question, you do have magical capability!" Persis smiled happily for her friend and Snape saw a relieved smile under the hat. "Now were to put you...Not Hufflepuff. You could be in Ravenclaw but I sense that you aren't the studying type." Persis snorted and held back a bought of laughter that threatened to overtake her. "Hmm...yes. I think that in the end you definitely belong to GRYFFINDOR!" Kristen smiled and pulled off the hat and bowed low to the claps that greeted her.

Snape clapped as well but only because he was relieved that she wasn't in his house. Kristen handed the hat to a suddenly nervous Persis but not before giving her a reassuring smile. "The big-bad Persis is afraid of a little old hat?"

Persis scowled in anger. "Of course not!" And with that she placed the hat on her head and waited anxiously to see if she had any magical talent.

"Why, don't be worried girl! You have a lot more magical talent then some wizards who come from pureblood families! The only problem is where to put you!" Kristen gave out a short laugh at being able to read her friends worry and then instantly was quiet when she sensed Persis glaring at her from under the hat. "Once again, not Hufflepuff, and not Slytherin. It's either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Persis bit at her lip anxiously and Kristen bit at her nails, both clearly hoping that she would end up in Gryffindor so that they could be together. Their loyalty to each other was outstanding.

"Quite the large amount of brains I see. And a powerful will to do well. But also outstanding loyalty and courage." Persis seemed to blush under the hat. "I think in the end though you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Persis pulled off the hat with a wide smile on her face. Kristen jumped up and pulled Persis into a tight hug, jumping up and down.

"For a second there I thought you were too smart for your own good!" She squealed. Persis smiled tightly but her face had a blue tinge to it.

"While it's nice that you're happy, I do enjoy oxygen." Persis managed to squeeze out. Kristen instantly let go and was content to jump up and down randomly over the room, coming in dangerous vicinity to Snape who stepped back, luckily.

Luckily, because right at that moment Kristen tripped over seemingly nothing and tumbled to the ground. All of the sudden, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared into the air with eyes like deer caught in headlights. Snape grinned viciously, overjoyed at someone he could yell at.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," He began dangerously, "Are you aware that you are interrupting on a private meeting?" They opened their mouths to speak but Kristen beat them too it.

"Who said this was a private meeting?" Everyone stopped to look at her and she gave a look at Persis who instantly caught on.

"Yeah! I mean, they have every right to be here! No one said this was a private meeting and we did mention Harry when we first appeared here, and he has every right to know if people are talking about him!" Every person waited anxiously as they awaited Dumbledore's answer.

"They have a point, Severus." He said, eyes twinkling merrily.

"But...they snuck in!" Snape sputtered.

Kristen shrugged and held up her hands as if balancing something. "Snuck in, came in...seems the same to me!" She put down her hands and smiled cheerily at the awed trio, still sitting on the floor.

Snape looked around incredulously. No one could actually believe this, right?! RIGHT?! But when he looked around everyone was looking at him as if he had been the one sneaking around. He was positively furious but knew when he was defeated.

"Is there anything else to discuss, Headmaster?" Dumbledore shook his head, innocence written all over his face.

"You're free to go, Severus. Goodnight!" Snape bit off a 'night before nearly tearing the door off its hinges and stalking out. This was just not his bloody night.

Persis grinned. "Good riddance, Professor Smiles-A-Lot!" As soon as she said this everyone burst out into hysterical laughter. The laughter continued for a good 5 minutes before Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone instantly looked innocent, fake innocence, but innocent nonetheless. Dumbledore addressed the two new Gryffindors.

"Miss. Martin, Miss. Saffron, we'll discuss the arrangements for getting all your supplies and your classes tomorrow. For now I think we've had a long day and should take a rest to clear our heads. If you follow Mr. Potter and his friends to the Gryffindor tower they'll tell you the password and you'll find a room labeled 6th year transfer students off of the girl's staircase. Goodnight everyone!" Everyone muttered a goodnight before trampling out of the office. Before everyone had left though, Persis turned around and the others stopped and waited to see what she would do.

"Umm...Professor? I have a problem. It's just that I have diabetes and I need all the medical supplies so that way I don't go into shock or anything like that." She looked a little worried and Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Consider it taken care of, Miss. Martin. Everything you need will be in your dormitory when you arrive." Persis gave a small smile and 'thanks' before following the rest of the group out of the office. When everyone but Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were gone they looked at each other and chuckled before discussing other unrelated topics.

The trio and the two new girls walked down the halls in content silence before Harry couldn't contain the burning questions in him.  
"So you guys know all about us?" Everyone stopped and Persis and Kristen looked at each other anxiously before finally nodding.  
"Pretty much everything. It really sucks about all the shit you guys had to go through." Persis said solemnly. "Especially you, Harry." They caught each other's eyes and Harry felt an immense understanding of each other. They had both had tough lives and they saw that in each other. They heard a sudden laugh and looked over to find Ron, Hermione, and Kristen chuckling. Harry met Persis' eyes briefly again before looking back at their friends. They both realized how lucky they were to have friends to be able to help them through, though sometimes they couldn't help, they did a lot.  
They continued walking before Ron spoke up.  
"By the way, thanks for what you guys did back there. With the covering for us and all." Kristen grinned and bowed lowly.  
"'Twas my pleasure, lad! It was also partly my fault because I tripped on ye!" Everyone but Persis looked at her strangely.  
"Do you always talk like that?" Hermione inquired. Kristen looked confused so Persis spoke up for her.  
"She does talk odd but she's just strange. You get used to it after a while. Actually she's funny sometimes." Kristen looked offended by this statement.  
"What do you mean sometimes wench? Why I ought to skin you for that mean statemen-" She stopped speaking abruptly as the staircase they were walking up started to move.  
"Oooo! I always read about it but it's so much cooler in real life!" Kristen said in awe. Persis leaned in towards Harry.  
"She sometimes has the attention span of a goldfish." Harry laughed as they walked on up to greet the fat lady.  
"Shrieking Banshee." Harry said and the portrait swung forward to allow them in. Persis made a mental note to remember the password because she was sure that Kristen would forget it in the next 3 seconds.  
They all turned to each other and smiled.  
"Well, this is the end of our long, and perilous journey." Kristen stated sadly. The Dream Team looked at Persis for a translation.  
"She means goodnight." They all laughed.  
"Goodnight Ron, Hermione. Goodnight Kristen. Goodnight Persis." Harry said. Kristen cringed and shook her head.  
"Please..call me anything BUT Kristen." Persis nodded in agreement.  
"No one really calls her Kristen. Feel free to call her Johnny!" She continued at the sight of their confused faces. "She has the haircut of Johnny Depp, our favorite actor. So I've taken to calling her Johnny." Kristen grinned and jumped on an unsuspecting Persis' back.  
"And call this child Jack! Cause she has the hair of Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, my favorite character from my favorite movie!" Persis pushed Kristen off and glared at her in mock-anger and then sighed.  
"Goodnight everyone!" Persis said and after everyone had exchanged goodnights, using Johnny instead of Kristen and Jack instead of Persis, they all went up to their separate dormitories.  
Harry and Ron were getting into bed when Ron spoke up. "I think Persis fancies you mate." Harry turned his head curiously in Ron's direction.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've all had it tough, especially you Harry!" Ron imitated a girlish voice. Harry glared at Ron and through a pillow at him.  
"You're delirious Ron."  
"Whatever mate." But as Harry lay in his bed waiting to fall asleep, he couldn't help but think of the girl with long black hair and dark violet eyes. Especially you Harry.

Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated and will be responded to!


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up and Bunnies

A/N's: CrystalSaffron: Woot! 6 Reviews!

MoonyPirate: But all but one are by sam and they're all the same thing. And the other one is by me.

CrystalSaffron: Just ruin the joy, why don't you? Anywhoo, here is another lovely chapter up!

MoonyPirate: We actually have a LOT written but _someone_ is too lazy to put it up!

CrystalSaffron: Oh, pish posh. It's up here, isn't it? Read and Review loves!

(And thanks to Sam!)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Quite sadly too...

* * *

Persis moaned softly in her sleep a nightmare plaguing her mind. She went to turn over but found that she couldn't and she struggled. She lashed out a fist and made contact with a hard and soft object.

"Bloody freak!" A voice cried out and her eyes snapped open to find Kristen lying on the foot of the bed clutching her jaw. "You really pack a punch!" Persis threw a look in Kristen's direction and sat up.

"Practice. Plus, you shouldn't have been lying on my bed anyway! You know I hate it when people wake me up!" Persis said angrily. Kristen rubbed her jaw a bruise already starting to form.

"Note to self- Stay far away from Persis when waking her up." Persis rose one eyebrow and threw off the covers on the bed, shivering when the cold air hit her.

"And how exactly are you going to wake me up without coming near me?" She got up and opened the drawers to see if there were any clothes. Kristen was already dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a black T-shirt that proclaimed 'I go to school to socialize.' Persis shook her head. All that girl wore was T-shirt's. Persis pulled out a pair of jeans her size and a shirt that looked suspiciously like one that she already owned. It was also black and had the name 'All American Rejects' written on it in gray lettering.

Kristen scrunched up her face in concentration, "Ah! Got it! I'll just dump water on you, magically!" Persis glared at her and Kristen withered underneath her gaze. Persis noticed that the clothes fit her perfectly and she speculated on why.

"How do you think they knew what size we were and what clothes we wear?" Kristen shrugged and lay down on Persis' bed.

"Yo no se. I figure it was the hat though. Lovely conversationalist it is, it obviously can look into our minds." She shivered. "I don't know why anyone would want to go into my mind though. It's dangerous territory. There are vicious bunnies and everything." Persis smirked and pulled on the shirt.

"Ah yes, the infamous evil bunnies. Along with the penguins of doom, eh?" She laughed and Kristen jumped up, taking up a stance.

"I'm telling you! We must destroy them before they destroy us!" A maniacal glint came into her eyes and Persis tuned her out. She loved Kristen as a friend but sometimes she went off on these meaningless tangents of how bunnies and penguins would unite to take over the world. Either that or the blasphemy of someone not seeing Pirates of the Caribbean. But the last one was true. Once Persis had finished she grabbed a still ranting Kristen and proceeded to drag her out the door.

"...And why do they eat all those carrots!? I mean, do they really need that good eyesight? And another thing, they- Oh hello Harry!" Persis silently thanked whatever God had sent Harry as an interruption and turned and smiled at him, thankfully.

"Hello Harry!" Harry nodded at each of them. "Professor Dumbledore left a note saying that he wants to talk to you two in his office after breakfast." He motioned to a blank-eyed Kristen. "What was she talking about with the bunnies?" Persis shook her head frantically but the damage was already done.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER?!" Kristen shouted, causing half of the common room to look at her strangely. Harry edged away slowly as she started on a whole new tangent about the evils of the small furry creatures.

Persis rolled her eyes and shoved a lollipop that she had in her pants pocket last night into Kristen's mouth. Immediately Kristen shut up.

"Mmmm...sour orange lemonade..." She silently followed Harry and Persis to the Great Hall where everyone was already at breakfast. There was silence when they walked in but it was instantly covered by chatter when they sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning, Persis. Morning, Kristen..er.. I mean Johnny." She corrected at Kristen's glare.

"What happened to your face, Johnny?" Ron inquired suddenly. Harry and Hermione instantly looked at Kristen's face to notice a bruise that was forming on the bottom of her jaw.

Kristen grinned and looked at Persis teasingly. "Persis is very violent in the mornings." Persis shrugged and blushed at their open-mouthed stares and sunk lower in her seat.

"Uh...it was...an accident?" She looked down at her plate and began to pick at the food that was there. Ron started talking about this year's quidditch and how they were going to kick Slytherin's arse at the first game. A few Gryffindor's introduced themselves to Persis and Kristen throughout breakfast and new friendships were formed. Kristen was entertaining Ginny with random quotes and impressions of Hogwart's residents and Persis was in a discussion with Hermione about different potions for taming hair. Soon the bell rang and Persis and Kristen bid goodbye to everyone else as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

After a little while and much laughter, they arrived before the gargoyle and Persis opened her mouth to say the password.

"Fainting Fancies." Kristen spoke. At Persis' surprised look she smirked. "Oh what? You're not the only one who listens. Plus I liked the name...I'm a sucker for alliteration." Persis rolled her eyes and ignored Kristen's 'what?' She stepped onto the moving stairs followed by the nutcase. Once in Dumbledore's office the Headmaster greeted them. They were surprised to see Professor Greasemaster himself standing in the shadows near Dumbledore's desk. At their inquiring looks the Headmaster spoke.

"Professor Snape has volunteered to bring you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your books." Persis exchanged a mischievous look with Kristen but was silent as Dumbledore continued. "As such, I expect you to be respectful." He finished with a quick glance towards Kristen who was looking suspiciously innocent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Persis asked. "I was just wondering how we are going to pay for all of this? We didn't exactly bring our money with us." The professor smiled.

"I figured as much. And so I present to you a deal. I would be happy to provide you with any finances you need throughout the school year, if you would be willing to help out the Order with any details you can." The Professor smiled as the girls nodded eagerly and he decided to ignore the incredulous look that was shot his way by Severus. "I am to assume that you know about the Order, correct?"

They both nodded and Kristen spoke, "Just what Harry saw and heard, basically. But we got the gist of it." Dumbledore nodded and then handed each of the girls a key. "These are the keys to your accounts in Gringott's, I must ask that you please not loose them." The girls each thanked Dumbledore profusely and stood up when he rose from his chair.

"When you get back we will discuss your class schedules and about tutoring you." The girls gave quiet thanks and before they followed Professor Snape out of the door, Kristen ran back and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks a lot, for everything." She whispered and left Dumbledore standing there in pleasant shock.

The girls struggled to keep up with Snape as he strode through the halls as if on a mission. Finally they stopped and Snape led them into his office. He took the pot of floo powder and gave a little to each of them.

"I am to assume that each of you knows how to use floo powder?" He sneered. Persis nodded and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Derrr." She said. Snape glared at her.

"As your teacher, you would do well not to take that tone of voice with me. Do I make myself clear?" Kristen gave him a sugary sweet smile that dropped as soon as he turned his back. "Crystal." She muttered and followed after Persis into the emerald green fire.

When they came back they were tired but cheerful arms full of their purchases. They had managed to make it through the day with only a few mishaps where Kristen 'accidentally' dropped her soda onto Snape. Even though he had been three feet away from her at the time. They thanked Snape through their teeth and then ran all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room throwing quick hello's at people they had befriended and then up to their room where they dumped their supplies onto their beds to sort through them.

A few minutes later all the boxes were strewn around the room and they were each admiring what they had bought.

"That was really nice about what Dumbledore did for us." Kristen said, laying out her Hogwart's uniform on her bed. She grimaced at the skirt but managed to keep the comments in.

Persis spoke wryly. "Oh I could tell. After that hug you gave him. Don't turn the man into a pedophile." She ducked laughing as Kristen threw a book at her head.

"That's disgusting, Pers." She flipped through her basic spell book stopping at a few pages that held spells of interest. Though Kristen and things she were interested in didn't bode well for the rest of the world. "You know he's just like a big Grandpa that you just want to hug! He's cuddly...like a panda." She stopped speaking when she was reading the details of a spell. Persis nodded absentmindedly rolling around her new wand in her fingers. Twelve inches. Willow. With hair of a werewolf. She wondered who had donated the hair. At least she hoped it was donated.

She looked over at the suprisingly quiet Kristen to see her looking at her own wand. Hers was eleven inches, made of pine and with a hair from a unicorn in it. Hers was apparently good for the Dark Art's, like Persis'. Persis was interrupted from her musings by Kristen asking her a question.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" She asked seriously. Persis paused and looked down into her lap where her wand was still residing. "Kristen, would you want to?" Kristen looked out of their window, apparently thinking it over. The seriousness in her eyes startled Persis but it was soon replaced by the mirth that generally encompassed them.

"Ask me that question once we finish the school year." She said. Suddenly she grinned at Persis. "Of course I already know what your answer is. You just want to be wherever _Harry_ is!" She ducked behind the bed as Persis threw a pillow at her, laughing.

Push that little button below here...go ahead! push it! ...please?


End file.
